


Christmas Kitty

by wouldntyouliketoknow (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wouldntyouliketoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an adorable problem as he tries to keep his first Christmas present to Rose a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kitty

"You reaaally are not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

The Doctor sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands as he watched the tiny kitten escape from the bright red wrapping paper for about the hundredth time. He was just about to launch into a speech of respecting you master when he heard the front door open, and a set of keys hit the table.

"Doctor? Are you home?"

She was home early. Generally speaking, this would be wonderful news, but he needed more time to perfect his gift. He scrambled to hide the mess of wrapping paper and just managed to tie a tiny red bow loosely around the kitten's neck when Rose stepped into the room. In a panic he gently shoved the little animal into the back pocket of his trousers.

Rose came up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I thought you were at your mum's," he said when she pulled away. "I thought I was meeting you there." The last word ended in a rather undignified squeak as he felt a tiny claw scratch at his hip through the fabric.

"Are you okay? You seem a little flustered."

"I'm fine!" His eyes widened as he felt the kitty climb out of his pocket and onto the table behind him. "Just, ah, cleaning up," he said, trying to cover the kitten with his body.

Rose narrowed her eyes,"You're up to something."

"No, I'm not!"

She moved to look behind him and he stepped in front of her.

"What's behind you?"

He reached behind him and got a hold of the kitty and held it firmly against his back.

"Really Rose, it's nothing." The kitten moved impatiently against his hand and he pressed his lips together to keep a straight face.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell."

Rose crossed her arms. "Doctor, what's rule number one?"

"The Doctor doesn't lie," he took a deep breath as he felt himself give in. "I wanted to give it to you tonight."

He smiled and brought his arm around front, producing the little grey cat. "Happy Christmas!"

"Oh, my GOD!"

Rose covered her mouth and squealed, then took the kitten from his hands.

"Do you like it?"

The Doctor shifted from one foot to another, feeling suddenly shy. This was his first real Christmas gift to Rose, after all.

She cuddled the kitten to her chest as she leaned forward to give him a kiss. "I love it! But I thought you hated cats."

"Now Rose, hate is a strong word. Besides, I know you love them and this little guy was left in a box in an alley. They just left him there! I had no choice, really."

Rose beamed. "You're full of it. Come here, you."

Putting the kitten down on the floor, she reached forward to give The Doctor a proper kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body close to his. His arms tight against her waist as he dipped her back slightly and she giggled against his lips between kisses.

"Well, he's not ginger so we don't have to worry about you getting jealous," Rose said when they pulled apart, the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor gasped. "Oi! I was not jealous."

"Yeah, yeah sure." She removed herself from his arms to pick the kitty back up.

"Aren't you a beautiful boy? What's your name?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, I thought we could name him-"

Rose rolled her eyes, already knowing what he was thinking.

"No Doctor, we are not naming him The Cat."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 1000 years ago. 
> 
> Okay, it was actually 2 years ago. But I've been trying to write more fic and decided to migrate this one over from FF.net since: 
> 
> 1\. I still think it's cute.  
> 2\. Re-reading it doesn't make me wanna die.  
> 3\. Tis the season. 
> 
> I edited it a little bit, but not much. Hope you like it :)


End file.
